


She's fucking cool

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Series: The Owl House Beta Soundtrack [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, The Owl House Beta Concept Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: Amity Blight's theme
Series: The Owl House Beta Soundtrack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	She's fucking cool

**Author's Note:**

> Socials :   
> Twitter : AdolescenceAge

She's got that cat eyeliner   
Stab me and then create a slit , leave me with a bruise on my knee 

Pink dress , fishnet stocking   
Walked into the room you know you are really charming 

She cries the nights , listening to some love song playing on the radio   
I wonder if she thinks of me-e-eee

Because she is fucking cool   
Ain't no denying that   
Could get you to a new , new high   
Get you drunk of off your heart tonight   
I'm not trying to play with her   
Just a little flirt ( just a little flirt )   
Why am I falling for her though   
She's fucking cool 

  
Saturday afternoon ,  
You see her looking at you   
Marks your name on her coke plastic bottle 

Take her hand and grabs you   
Black nails on your arm   
In the end , that is what you asked , for 

She dances in the night   
Writes love notes   
Holds your hand tight till the moment is gone   
You swear you'll never lose her   
It's a matter of time   
Before she leaves you , what are you waiting for ? 

Because she is fucking cool   
Ain't no denying that   
Get me on a new

  
New

High


End file.
